


Every Rose

by Fenikkusu_Ai



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Childhood, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 20:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Ai/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only Izayoi Aki could leave her teacher speechless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Rose

Title: Every Rose  
Author: Fenikkusu Ai  
Rating: K  
Disclaimer: I do not own YGO 5Ds.  
Word Count: 272

 

The small elementary school children sat in a neat little circle that was mostly intact except for the noticeable gap on the end. That's where Izayoi Aki sat.

Aki…didn't feel like this was the place for her. The spoiled overprivileged rich kids only talked about idyllic things such as boasting about where they went for vacation or complaining about the rather lax rules their nannies tried to set on them. The education was horrible. Today of all things was the topic of flowers.

"What's your favorite flower, Miss Nakamura?" The teacher peered over her glasses with an indulgent smile.

"Sakura. Cherry blossoms."

"Why?"

"Because they're pretty," the most popular girl nearly sang out.

"And, what's your favorite flower, Miss Inoue?"

"Bara. A rose."

Damn. Every girl would say that now. Especially when it happened to be Aki's favorite. She would be a copy cat, nothing more.

Like flowers really mattered. Everyone steered themselves towards the lavish blossoms; the varieties that smelled the nicest or looked the most beautiful. It was nearly human law. There was nothing unique about it.

Aki lost herself in her reverie when the teacher called her name.

"Miss Izayoi? Your favorite?" The indulgent smile disappeared as the other females around her began to giggle privately to themselves.

Whatever. It wasn't as if it were an important exam question. Not like the structure of sentences or times tables…

But still…

"Roses," Aki replied in a loud clear voice. She would not be ashamed.

"Because they smell nice, Miss Izayoi?"

"No. Because they have really nasty thorns that can make you bleed if you're not careful."

The look on her teacher's face was priceless.


End file.
